


Coffee-Scented

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barista Minseok, Cute boys, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, coffee!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In and out, people went to the coffee shop. Some more frequently than others, though almost everyone who came stopped by again. Minseok’s coffee was no joke, it was his pride and joy. He had taken coffee seriously, almost comedically so, ever since he had tasted it. </p><p>He had never tasted anything so bitter, yet so wonderful. </p><p>Luhan hated it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee-Scented

It started with a bell chime.

 

In and out, people went of the coffee shop. Some more frequently than others, though almost everyone who came stopped by again. Minseok’s coffee was no joke, it was his pride and joy. He had taken coffee seriously, almost comedically so, ever since he had tasted it.   
He had never tasted anything so bitter, yet so wonderful. 

 

He wanted to share it with the world, real coffee, coffee that would provide an ethereal experience when it slipped down a person’s throat with a aftertaste to die for. Minseok was only twenty when he opened up his own cafe in the middle of Seoul, decorated in translucent curtains and caramel coloured furniture. By the age of twenty-five, Minseok slowly grew a reputation for one of the go-to spots in Seoul for coffee done well. People seemed to enjoy the richness, the exquisite feeling coffee brought just like him, and it brought Minseok joy. Nothing brought Minseok happiness that the content hum escaping the customer’s mouths when they sipped their coffee. 

 

Americano, Latte, Cappuccino, Espresso, Decaf, Flat White. These were always the most requested, though sometimes people requested for something more unusual.

 

Luhan had ordered a Caffe Macchiato.

 

It was the first time Minseok found himself confused, but also strangely enticed by a single, normal customer. Minseok made it without fault, even sprinkling chocolate at the top, the rich brown the same colour as the Chinese boy’s eyes that were framed by the prettiest of eyelashes.

 

He had slid the mug over the table with a smile, complete with the cake he had requested, fingers brushing against each other when they exchanged his order. The corners of Luhan’s pretty lips had brought up in a shy smile, blush sprinkling across his nose. Minseok had found himself staring a lot more than he should have, lips parting in shock as Luhan walked away, lithe frame making his way to the spot just next to the window, settling it and staring out to the drizzling sky, the window speckled in raindrops. It took Yixing, his co-worker, to bump him on the elbow for him to realise he had customers to be served, coffees to be made.

 

Minseok had waited by the counter to see Luhan sip the coffee for the first time, like he did with a lot of the first timers, to see the boy’s reaction as he sipped the drink. Strangely, he found himself watching Luhan carefully part his cake into edible chunks, eating them politely in his delectable mouth. Luhan had caught his glance multiple times, Minseok’s breath hitching every time as Luhan simply looked away with a bashful smile, a flutter of eyelashes. The boy had a visible sweet tooth, and Minseok found his mouth water as he ate, the experience seeming borderline voyeuristic. 

 

Luhan had left when Minseok had been busy with customers, as when the latter found out, felt extremely disappointed at the fact that he didn’t get to see the boy’s reaction. He never got to see the pretty lips smile with satisfaction, the exhale of exceeded expectations. 

 

Though as Minseok went over to collect Luhan’s plates for washing, he found himself in a stand-still, lips parting in shock as almond eyes widened in surprise. 

 

Luhan hadn’t touched his coffee in the first place.

 

Judging by how the foamed milk had settled, Luhan hadn’t sipped it at all and neglected it as it turn cold. Minseok’s jaw clenched of irritation, staring down at the now cold drink in contempt, never experiencing anything like this before, not unless they were horribly in a hurry and had to leave as soon as they got the coffee, but Luhan had stayed for a significant amount of time to eat the cake as he did, yet the coffee…

 

Yixing thought it was quite strange too, and Minseok even went as far as asking him whether it was a custom in China he didn’t know about, only to be laughed at. Minseok had never had to pour cold coffee down a sink before, and found himself sick doing so.

 

He had even lost sleep that night.

 

♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔

 

 

He came again, again and again. He came every second day, Minseok subconsciously takin in the intricacies of him; his fashion sense, how he bunched up long-sleeved shirts at the elbows, liked wearing light-coloured clothes, printed sweaters that hugged his frame and scarves that came up to his rose-tinted nose. He noted the slight accent as he asked for the same Caffe Macchiato with Chocolate Raspberry cake; how his cute tongue poked through the middle of his lips, wetting them before he talked. How the boy’s breath hitched every time they had any prolonged eye-contact, how his head dipped nervously when Minseok smiled or wished him a good day. It was these minor moments that made Minseok feel like he had been enchanted, that Luhan was some kind of fairy, incubus, supernatural being he couldn’t keep his eyes off.

 

Yet he didn’t even know his name.

 

Minseok watched him from behind the counter everytime he came, watched his mouth wrap delicately around the silver spoon as he ate his sweets. Minseok had come over every time to pick up his plate and peered into his coffee as if by some miracle Luhan had sipped it for once, though it always ended without any pleasant surprises. 

 

No one had neglected his coffees. No one bought coffee repeatedly without drinking it. It had bothered Minseok ever since it had first happened, and it didn’t seem like it was going to stop anytime soon. Sure, it was putting money in his pocket, but Minseok felt cheated. He didn’t want the boy to keep buying coffees that he would never drink.

 

It had gotten by the second week of Luhan buying yet leaving his coffees to go cold that Minseok felt he had to confront him. Ask him why, asking where his logic lies to leave coffees like that until they went cold and undrinkable. 

 

It was this time, on the third week. instead of calling a number, Minseok directly walked over to Luhan’s table where he sat to slide the coffee on the table, the latter blinking up in surprise. 

 

“Oh, thank you.” Luhan stammered, eyes fluttering up and back down to his food, flitting away anxiously. “You didn’t have to - I mean, you could of called my number, I -”

 

Minseok sat down opposite him in the booth, glancing up to Yixing who caught his eye and simply nodded and continued to serve customers. It was fairly quiet today, so he would manage for the time being. Minseok’s eyes returned to Luhan as he sat down slowly, whose back suddenly was very straight, thin fingers curling around his small spoon, eyes fixated on an empty spot on the table. 

 

Minseok found himself staring for a few moments, hand cupping his own cheek with his elbow on the table, not realising how intense his gaze may have seemed, his eyebrows slowly bunching in a frown. 

 

Luhan seemed too flustered to move, eyes darting everywhere at once. ‘I- um, did … did you want something?”

 

Minseok blinked out of his absent-minded stupor, sitting up a little, hand on the table. He adjusted his caramel-coloured suspenders that suited the almost cute theme of the coffee shop before speaking, chocolate eyes staring up at Luhan’s. “You never drink my coffee despite buying it.”

 

Luhan blinked, staring down at the coffee that still puffed steam before him, swallowing thickly and back up at Minseok, seemingly unable to say anything. 

 

“Why do you buy it if you don’t drink it?” Minseok asked quietly - not angry, just curious. 

 

Luhan suddenly seemed very nervous, lips thinning and nose dipping into his scarf. Minseok collapsed back into the seat, feeling a little defeated at the fact the boy didn’t seem to want to talk to him, only to hear a quiet muttering emit from the boy’s woollen scarf. 

 

“Sorry, what?”

 

Luhan’s eyes lifted from the scarf, pale fingers tugging the wool under his chin, his face quite red at this point, swallowing again before speaking. “I hate coffee.”

 

Minseok blinked. He wasn’t expecting that; he wasn’t expecting an answer from that from anyone. Who, on earth in their right state of mind would not like coffee? Sure, you might not like an espresso, but odds are you’d like a flat white instead. 

 

“I don’t understand.” Minseok replied dumbly, eyes wide.

 

Luhan huffed, cheeks puffing with air almost cutely, causing the corners of Minseok’s lips to twitch upwards without thinking. He took a deep breath, obviously anxious. “I’m sorry, this isn’t my first language, so I’m having trouble …”

 

Minseok, despite the horror of someone hating coffee making his stomach churn, found his face softening towards the boy in front of him. “It’s okay, take your time.” He said gently, and Luhan looked at him appreciatively before continuing. 

 

“I hate coffee.” Luhan repeated, having blinked up to hear a strange gurgling sound emit from Minseok before continuing, long eyelashes slanting down to the cake ready to be consumed. “But… I really like this cake.”

 

One of Minseok’s brows lifted in confusion, head tilting to the side as if to try and comprehend some meaning. Minseok was visibly trying hard to be patient and not snap a little at Luhan, who was taking his time. “Then … why do you keep buying coffees?”

 

He was flustered, though not for the reason Minseok thought. “I kept buying coffees because … I thought it might get you to notice me.”

 

Minseok heart skipped. His face flushed, mouth going dry as he blinked dumbly in surprise. Luhan was very red at this point, cheeks matching the colour of the raspberries so carefully placed on top of his slice of cake. 

 

“Well, I … needless to say it worked,” was all Minseok seemed to be able to say, a small smile escaping him. “I don’t think you needed to neglect coffees to get me to notice you, though. I think you did that with your presence alone.”

 

A small gasp escaped Luhan, Minseok staring down at his trembling mouth and finding himself having thoughts about them. To his surprise, Luhan laughed quietly, a sound that made Minseok grow warm, affectionately so, as if he had just sipped a good coffee. 

 

“That’s… that’s nice to hear, I was afraid that … I’d run out of money soon.” He laughed bashfully into his scarf, a sound that Minseok could get used to hearing. 

 

“I should make it up to you.” Minseok replied immediately, sitting up. “Since you spent so much-”

 

Though Luhan was shaking his head, eyes widening as his hands raised. “No, no, there’s no need to pay me back-”

 

Minseok only laughed, and Luhan’s breath hitched, staring at Minseok’s cheerful smile fondly, his fingers fumbling at his lap. “I didn’t necessarily mean money, though if you’d like to I could.” He added, to which Luhan shook his head. “I meant in the way that … you know, make it so all the money wasn’t spent in vain …” Minseok was blushing now, annoyed he had to say it so bluntly, eyes falling to the bench. “You know, as in… date me.”

 

Luhan blinked slowly, as if taking it all in. He was silent to the point, eyes wide and lips parted in disbelief that Minseok grew nervous, having to undo his top button to cool himself down a little. “Unless… unless that’s not what you meant, by notice, I-”

 

Luhan suddenly took Minseok’s hand in his, tugging it towards him. “No, no, t-that’s what I meant, to date you, since I really think you’re handsome, I-” The boy seemed to realise what he was doing and dropped Minseok’s hand, followed by a flow of fumbling apologies. 

 

Minseok smiled brilliantly, his hand reaching out, fingers smelling faintly of coffee beans and taking Luhan’s, clasping one within his own, face amused. “First, I’d like to know something.” 

 

Luhan’s shoulders raised a little anxiously, blinking up though leaned into Minseok’s touch, melting into the warmth of his hands. 

 

“Your name, unless you’d like me to call you out by random numbers all day long, I’d really like to know who you are.” 

 

“Oh.” Luhan just gave a soft smile, and Minseok laughed quietly. “Luhan. My name is Luhan.”

 

“Luhan.” Minseok repeated, eyebrow raising at him questioningly in a silent ask if he had pronounced the foreign name right. The boy nodded, and so Minseok said it again and again, as Luhan’s cheeks seemed to redden every time. 

 

They exchanged numbers and talked about trivial things about one another, though the topic was mostly Luhan, since one of them already knew where the other did for a profession, as they both found themselves more enchanted by before, their hands immediately aching for the warmth the other had when Luhan had to eventually leave.

 

♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔

 

 

 

Their first kiss was shared a week after their first date, the date being simple but electric, the spark felt every time their knuckles brushed or they tasted each other’s ice cream. Minseok had been closing shop for the day, umbrella loosely over his head to protect himself from the rain. as he fumbled with the keys to lock the door that he found himself frowning. He was worried for the fact Luhan had not come to the cafe as he had said he would have, the boy usually extremely punctual even before they had dated.

 

It was when he heard hurried and desperate footsteps slushing through puddles and wet pavement that Minseok looked up, wide eyes seeing a drenched Luhan bent over with hands on his knees, catching his breath. 

 

“Luhan-” Minseok piped, not able to hide his surprise. Hastily, he put the umbrella over him, not minding all too much if he got a little wet in the process. Luhan stood up straight, catching his breath a little despite the frequent puffs of air escaping him, height visibly taller than Minseok, something wish they had properly realised on their first date. Luhan got flustered, though Minseok found it cute. 

 

“I’m already too late.” Luhan realised, staring at the locked door and the key Minseok had in lax fingers. A soft whine escaped his lips, a sound that made Minseok’s stomach flip, though said nothing as Luhan interrupted the small silence for him. “I was hoping to get that cake and eat with you-”

 

“Here.” Minseok immediately stammered as he held up the small take-away box that included his cake, still trying to get over how beautiful Luhan looked despite his wet blonde hair clinging to his forehead and neck, shining cheeks from the rain and lashes sprinkled with water. Minseok mentally added Luhan’s wonderful smile onto the list when the other lit up at the sight of the cake bought just for him, taking it gratefully in his hands and bowing a little, only for Luhan’s damp hair to brush Minseok’s cheek when he stood back up, eyes glittering only to realise what he happened when Minseok flinched back a little. 

 

“Oh, sorry.” Luhan immediately apologized quietly, only to realise Minseok was getting a little wet himself and quickly ducked under the umbrella more and pushing it towards Minseok so it could cover them both efficiently, despite the snug fit. 

 

“Don’t be.” Minseok finally choked out, staring up at Luhan who returned the gaze. The close proximity made their breaths hitch and cheeks pepper in red. It was when Luhan went to turn away bashfully that Minseok’s hand curled around the boy’s bicep to bring him down a little, warm lips pressing briefly into Luhan’s cold mouth. 

 

Minseok let go of Luhan’s arm as he dipped his head a little, face softening though stuttered an apology, hand coming up to ruffle his hair at the back of his head. 

 

“Again.” whispered Luhan, barely audible over the rain that tumbled onto Minseok’s one person umbrella. Minseok looked up, staring into Luhan’s glittering yet needy eyes, lips parting. 

 

“What?”

 

“Kiss me.” It wasn’t a hesitant wish to fulfil, but an almost desperate demand, Luhan’s free hand even clinging onto Minseok’s shirt. Minseok didn’t have to think it over for very long to decide to lean up to kiss him again, though this time it was properly, revelling in the small whimpers that escaped Luhan’s pretty lips that, when the kiss deepened and umbrella threatened to fall due to Luhan desperately tugging at his clothing for more, tasted faintly like chocolate. 

 

“You were eating chocolate before you came.” Minseok commented against Luhan’s lips, who only giggled into the kiss cheerfully, head tilting into Minseok’s mouth for better access before pulling away. 

 

“You taste like coffee.” Luhan replied through breaths, eyes glittering as he found himself getting pressed against the coffee shop door by Minseok, who stared up at him with an apologetic smile. 

 

“Ah, sorry -”

 

Luhan had leaned in again for more, his sweet taste mixing with Minseok’s bitter, eyelashes fluttering against Minseok’s cheeks. “No, I don’t mind it when it’s coming from you.”

 

Minseok hummed thoughtfully, eyes closing, the two seemingly unable to get off one another until minutes after.

 

♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔

 

 

 

Luhan sat on a plush stool at the kitchen counter of Minseok’s home, fingers twitching with the giddy buzz the coffee brought. Minseok’s head was slicked with sweat, making another type of coffee to add to the plethora of mugs on the counter, some empty, some that had only been sipped a couple of times. He slid the mug over to Luhan, whose fingers shook as he brought the drink to his lips, sipping hesitantly. 

 

His nose wrinkled, putting the mug down. Minseok sighed. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Luhan immediately blurted, head dipping in apology. 

 

“Don’t be.” Minseok sighed, hips leaning against the counter and looked at all the mugs in defeat. 

 

“Not one? Not even a little bit?”

 

Luhan shook his head, staring down. The ones that had been empty were the ones that had been downed by Minseok himself, who had been so bothered by them being full and neglected he drank it in one shot. 

 

Minseok’s thick brows twitched together in concern, lips pursing in thought. “I just… I just don’t understand … how someone could hate coffee.”

 

Luhan just laughed, hand coming up to his mouth to hide how his face contorted in joy in the strangest way. Luhan had told him a lot of people found it strange, Minseok found it endearing.

 

“I just don’t like bitter things.” Luhan replied simply, shrugging and looking up at him, eyes twinkling. Minseok suddenly looked thoughtful.

 

Suddenly, he turned, this time to the fridge. Luhan blinked up, a soft moan escaping his lips. “Oh, please, no more, I’m so full, besides I’m wasting so much of your-”

 

Minseok shot him a look, and Luhan’s jaw shut, eyes flaring defiantly. 

 

He came back, a jar of sugar, milk, ice, whipped cream, chocolate and of course, coffee beans. Luhan’s eyes stared apprehensively at the coffee beans, pouting cutely and squinting through thick eyelashes. A small smile escaped Minseok as for what seemed the twentieth time that day, grinded more coffee beans, eyes staring back at an sulking Luhan, the boy obviously feeling guilty that he was wasting so much coffee. 

 

Minseok just smiled, having realised when they had started dating that Luhan quick wit, a surprisingly sharp tongue that didn’t hesitate to give small jabs and teases towards you. Under the bashfulness, the collected yet attractive modesty that Minseok was firstly so attracted to, was someone who made it all the more alluring each day he had spent with him. That said, it still surprised him when Luhan commented on something bluntly, or laughed at something Minseok would have tried to muffle through his hands for public decency, though it made Luhan feel more human, less perfect.

 

Minseok, as he found himself staring at a absent-minded Luhan gazing at all the mugs, thought he could never date someone who was perfect. He loved faults, faults revealing that they were real, human, that there was no facade being put up. It made Minseok feel relaxed, feeling less worried that he, a flawed person, did not have to keep up appearances, and could just be himself.

 

Around Luhan, he could do that. He could relax into the other’s arms without feeling judged, feeling secure. Perhaps that was one of the main reasons Minseok found himself unable to go without Luhan’s presence for a day. 

 

Soon enough, Minseok was swirling whipped cream on top of the tall drink, Luhan’s eyes blinking up and sparkling at such a sound. 

 

“Iced coffee.” Minseok stated simply, putting the can of whipped cream down and pushing it towards the boy.

 

Apparently, Luhan actually still had an appetite as he took the spoon from him with flustered snatch of his hands, scooping up the cream and only the cream and putting it into his mouth with a mischievous grin.

 

Minseok squinted, hands splayed on the table as he gave a small, playful huff. “You have to drink it too.”

 

Luhan scrunched his nose up at him in retaliation, hearing a small chinking of ice when he pulled it closer to himself, looking at it questionably as he touched the glass.

 

“It’s cold.” Luhan commented dumbly. His nose dipped to smell it cautiously, only to look back up with wide eyes. “It has chocolate in it.”

 

Minseok rolled his eyes. “Yes.” He replied, his head motioning for him to drink it. 

 

Luhan sipped carefully, like he had done so with the other drinks, quivering hands from caffeine tipping the drink more-so in his mouth. The satisfied moan that flooded from Luhan’s mouth was obscene, making Minseok’s eyes flutter closed in relief, face softening, cheeks going pink as he swallowed as if to keep the thoughts down. The content hum, the sigh of exceeded expectations. Finally, he had heard it, he had made something for Luhan that made his eyes flutter, made his muscles unwind, made him smile. 

 

“Yes.” Luhan murmured against the glass.

 

As Minseok gazed up again, he watched with fondness as Luhan had actually finished the whole thing, though when Luhan looked up, whipped cream on his nose, Minseok wasn’t there. He blinked, looking around as his hand went to wipe the cream off, his wrist was caught. He jumped a little, eyes flickering up to see Minseok right beside him, head tilted down at eye-level, other hand on the counter. The way Minseok looked at him, so intense yet so affectionate at the same time, made Luhan shiver with anticipation. 

 

Minseok’s brow raised, hand on the counter lifting as his thumb wiped the cream off his nose, Luhan’s eyelashes fluttering up at him as Minseok’s thumb dipped inside his own mouth, tasting the cream.

 

“Yes?” Minseok asked, leaning in as Luhan found himself turning properly to suit Minseok, free hand lifting to take Minseok’s hair gently, his fingers settling in the boy’s short hair. Luhan’s wrist that had been captured by Minseok’s hand lowered, Minseok letting it slip as their fingers entwined slowly, leaning in, their lips breaths apart.

 

“Yes.” Luhan repeated softly, as Minseok closed the distance and pressed their lips together, warm and coffee-scented. 

 

♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔♔


End file.
